Accidental Kiss
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: Iruka was graduating from high school. He simply needed to attend and partake in the graduation ceremony. The something happened that left him along with the rest of the crowd in the auditorium speechless. Yaoi IrukaXKakashi oneshot. Rated T just in case.


**Another fanfic concerning the two couple from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. A story that was posted in a different site but I decided to post it in here as well. - _sorrowXdarkness_**

 **Kakashi's and Iruka's Accidental Kiss**

 **oooOOOooo**

A kiss that left the world in silence occurred not too long ago. It happened when they least expected and in front of all the other graduates. Iruka was counting numbers in his mind so he could get his heart settled. It was nerve-wracking to walk on top of the platform, shake someone's hand and take the diploma before descending down the steps. After all, the future was unknown to them as anything could happen. The obvious route would be to go to college upon completion of high school. He did apply to a few local colleges as well as one or two private ones nearby. Most of which he received letters of acceptance as he waited for the last two.

There was still a line of students in front of him before it was his turn to take the stage. As expected, they would be taking photographs of the students shaking the principle's hand as they received the scroll with their names on it. He felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around. That's right, he thought as he stared at the student behind him. Kakashi was there beside him as they waited for their turn. They were best of friends despite Kakashi lack of verbal input. He hardly spoke with his mouth, but what he lacked verbally, he made up with his actions. Most of what he needed to say could be encapsulated through basic facial expression and body gestures.

Right now, he had a confused expression. Iruka throughout the years was able to establish a reliable method of association. He figured out that Kakashi was confused as to why he was fidgeting about. There was nothing to be really nervous about. He was over-thinking as usual. Iruka smiled as he finished making the connections before fist-bumping with Kakashi. His heart beat returned to normal as they took a few steps ahead; the rest in the line followed suit. Soon, it would be their turn. They saw Anko up there flashing a bright smile before walking toward the stairs.

Iruka saw her waving at her parents that sat in the front row. They were proud of her as she completed all of her advanced classes with high marks. Her diploma would bare the crest that signified advanced destination. Somehow through her habits of watching anime and cosplaying, she managed to study enough to maintain the rank of being the third smartest student. She gave the crowd a peace sign as she walked down the stairs happily. She gave a gleeful smile as she saw both Iruka and Kakashi in the line.

"Iruka Umino!" It was finally his turn. He ascended up the stairs as he breathed in nice and slow. When he arrived at the top of the platform, he heard them calling Kakashi's name as well. He made his way to the principle as he smiled at him and took hold of his hand. So far so good, though Iruka as he smiled with the principle as they got their photo taken by the photographer. Once the flash disappeared, he nodded as he took hold of his diploma and made his way to the stairs. The worst was over, all he needed was to walk down the stairs and return to his seat. Even when the whole ceremony would not end for another two hours or so, he would very much like to return to the safety of his wooden chair. It may be uncomfortable after a while, but he found it surprisingly more comfortable than being on the spotlight. During the midst of descending, he saw a shadow overlaying his body. Kakashi must have already arrived at the staircase.

What he didn't expect was Kakashi slipping forward after the first step before falling on top of him. The two boys fell down on the ground and somehow along the way, their lips made contact. Both of them were beyond shock, more so when everyone inside the whole auditorium got to witness the display. The kiss lasted more than expected as they both of them were experiencing a sudden rush of emotions. Along with that, they were seeing moments of their lives together. From when they first met to when they fist-bumped.

The girls cheered them on as the sudden display of love moved their hearts. The teachers along with the parents were shocked as two of them came and helped the fallen boys. Kakashi pulled from Iruka as he looked away. Iruka lifted himself off the ground. Both of them failed to say anything as the two teachers directed them to return to their seats. They did as they said nothing to the alarming fans or to each other. The ceremony continued as if nothing happened. Too bad it did.

After the ceremony, the students left to return to their respective classrooms. From there they would wait until they were dismissed. In class, there were waves of girls asking them questions. They desired to know if they were together, in love with one another and for how long. Iruka tried to ignore them as Kakashi did nothing but close his eyes. Thankfully Anko was there to clear the girls from them. What bothered Iruka the most was when one of them asked how it felt. How did the kiss feel? His mind was already processing the information as he remembered the moment.

He didn't realize it until after the fall, but when he fell on his back he felt a sudden warmth that hit his face. It gave his body goosebumps as he realized that it came from Kakashi's lips. He never expected for this to happen. Kakahis was a friend to him and before all of this, he was hoping to maybe hook up with one of the girls in his top five girls to date.

Once the teacher arrived, Iruka wasted no time in leaving the classroom. He needed to go far away from the school and home seemed like a good place to be right about now. As he quickly walked outside the school building, he noticed some of the girls giggling as he walked past them. No doubt they were talking about what they witnessed in the auditorium. Good thing he just finished high school. When he arrived at his street, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi?" He spoke. As expected, his friend had an expression that told what he wanted to say. "I'm not mad at you. It was an accident. I just need time alone. I'll text you later today. Okay?"

Kakashi nodded before Iruka left. Just as Iruka turned to his house, Kakashi took out his tongue to lick his lips in anticipation. That kiss held much more than warmth. Despite what Iruka said with his face, Kakashi would get him to accept what they felt. After all, it took one kiss to start, and another to finish.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-END**

 **Let me know what you think of it. Any comments would be helpful! - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
